Gareki's Path
by Brittgirl015
Summary: So this is a yaoi - just a warning. Anyway Gareki can't deal with his feelings so he decides to leave but what happens when he gets sidetracked. Will Gareki choose correctly or lose his true love forever? I don't own any of the characters accept the one I made up. w
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone this is my first Yaoi fic. I was writing a different story plot when suddenly I was like, "This is better!".**

Gareki knew he had made a mistake, he never should have stayed with Nai or met Circus. Now that he was on Circus' radar he would never really be able to live like before. Gareki sighed angrily, he slouched his back against the alley wall. He could hear the sounds of the Circus parade a few blocks away, he never did like those happy festivals and wanted to stay as far away as he could without getting any unwanted attention from Nai or the Circus agents.

Gareki could hear the parade hitting the finale and the feeling that he needed to leave suddenly overwhelmed him. He didn't want to stay with Circus, Gareki carefully looked around before pushing off the wall and casually walking the opposite direction of the parade.

Gareki could just barely hear the parade from the alley he entered when he stopped. There was a man in the shadows holding what looked to be a child under his arm, Gareki didn't think the man knew he saw him and took advantage by continuing his walk down the alley. Right when Gareki walked in front of the man he lunged for Gareki. But Gareki was ready and easily side stepped the man's jump.

The man smiled at Gareki, a knife glinted in his hand under the moonlight that now showed through the clouds. "You sure picked a bad night to be walking around."Gareki observed the situation carefully, the child under the man's arm seemed unhurt and looked at Gareki with pleading eyes. "I don't recall needing to have permission to walk at night."

Gareki's jibe seemed to anger the man, "Just drop all your money, walk away and you won't get hurt." Gareki could only hold back a laugh at the man's words, he was obviously very weak and taking a child captive pissed Gareki off.

Before the man had any time to move Gareki swiftly hit the man in the neck. He dropped the boy and fell to the ground. Gareki had no idea this guy would be so easy, he turned to the boy who was now gripping his shirt. "Are you okay?" The boy only nodded.

Gareki felt a strong presence and was just able to grab the boy and jump out of the way as another man jumped down from the alley way. Gareki could tell this guy was strong just by his aura. He had black hair that covered his eyes and his clothes resembled stories used to scare kids about Dracula, the only difference being he was young and would have looked normal if he hadn't had this evil feel about him.

The black haired man moved swiftly toward the boy at Gareki's side. Gareki just had time to step in the path and throw a smoke bomb. Gareki grabbed the kid's hand and ran down the alley, he had to get back toward Circus, he knew he was no match against this guy and Circus had taken his gun.

They only made it two alleys away when the man jumped down in front of their path. Gareki pushed the boy towards a side alley, "Run towards the parade and tell someone what's happening." The boy simply nodded and ran down the alley, Gareki stepping between the kid and the mysterious man.

"You really made this hard on yourself, if only you had just stayed with your friends instead of running." Gareki bristled as the man spoke, how could this stranger know so much about him. "What the hell do you want with a kid?" The man smiled at him and Gareki felt nearly paralyzed with fear. "Well since you let him get away I will just have to take you back instead. It shouldn't be a problem though, bringing back a friend of Circus will certainly pay more." Gareki clenched his fists, this man really pissed him off.

Suddenly the man was gone, Gareki hadn't even seen him move. He felt the man's presence behind him and immediately turned. The man punched him in the stomach, Gareki felt all the air leave his body and his vision darkened. He fell to the ground, hitting so hard that his goggles knocked off his head. The last thing he saw was the man smiling down at him before he lost consciousness.

The boy ran as fast as he could, he had to find someone to help him. He turned down an alley and ran smack into someone. He fell to the ground and looked up, sure the men had come for him. A different man with blonde, messy hair looked at him with kind eyes. He immediately felt safe and grabbed onto the blonde's pants. He was so overwhelmed with relief that he began crying. The blonde knelt down and allowed the boy to cry into his chest. "Are you okay?" The boy nodded into the man's chest. "My name's Yogi, what's yours?"

The boy looked up at the blonde, tears were still streaming down his face. "It's Ryotta." Yogi gave Ryotta a bright smile. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Ryotta nodded. "A man grabbed me but the guy with goggles helped me. Another man came and he told me to find help."

Yogi's face flashed over with a serious look, "Where did this happen?". Ryotta pointed in the direction he had come from. Yogi's smile returned, "Can you find a girl with blonde hair, she's working in the parade. They should be cleaning up by now, her name is Tsukumo and I want you to tell her what you told me." Ryotta thought carefully and nodded a yes. Yogi smiled his thanks and ran in the direction Ryotta had pointed.

Yogi had been sent to find Gareki by Nai, he had been worried about the teen who seemed to be more distant than usual. Yogi rushed through the alley ways, he stopped when he felt an evil aura. Yogi walked in the direction of the aura and stumbled on an alley that looked a little more disrupted than the others. He spotted something on the ground and his heart skipped a beat.

Yogi bent down and picked up Gareki's goggles, they were definitely his and Yogi immediately knew his friend was in danger. Yogi held the goggles tightly in his hand and ran back to tell the others.

Gareki knew he had made a mistake, he never should have stayed with Nai or met Circus. Now that he was on Circus' radar he would never really be able to live like before. Gareki sighed angrily, he slouched his back against the alley wall. He could hear the sounds of the Circus parade a few blocks away, he never did like those happy festivals and wanted to stay as far away as he could without getting any unwanted attention from Nai or the Circus agents.

Gareki could hear the parade hitting the finale and the feeling that he needed to leave suddenly overwhelmed him. He didn't want to stay with Circus, Gareki carefully looked around before pushing off the wall and casually walking the opposite direction of the parade.

Gareki could just barely hear the parade from the alley he entered when he stopped. There was a man in the shadows holding what looked to be a child under his arm, Gareki didn't think the man knew he saw him and took advantage by continuing his walk down the alley. Right when Gareki walked in front of the man he lunged for Gareki. But Gareki was ready and easily side stepped the man's jump.

The man smiled at Gareki, a knife glinted in his hand under the moonlight that now showed through the clouds. "You sure picked a bad night to be walking around."Gareki observed the situation carefully, the child under the man's arm seemed unhurt and looked at Gareki with pleading eyes. "I don't recall needing to have permission to walk at night."

Gareki's jibe seemed to anger the man, "Just drop all your money, walk away and you won't get hurt." Gareki could only hold back a laugh at the man's words, he was obviously very weak and taking a child captive pissed Gareki off.

Before the man had any time to move Gareki swiftly hit the man in the neck. He dropped the boy and fell to the ground. Gareki had no idea this guy would be so easy, he turned to the boy who was now gripping his shirt. "Are you okay?" The boy only nodded.

Gareki felt a strong presence and was just able to grab the boy and jump out of the way as another man jumped down from the alley way. Gareki could tell this guy was strong just by his aura. He had black hair that covered his eyes and his clothes resembled stories used to scare kids about Dracula, the only difference being he was young and would have looked normal if he hadn't had this evil feel about him.

The black haired man moved swiftly toward the boy at Gareki's side. Gareki just had time to step in the path and throw a smoke bomb. Gareki grabbed the kid's hand and ran down the alley, he had to get back toward Circus, he knew he was no match against this guy and Circus had taken his gun.

They only made it two alleys away when the man jumped down in front of their path. Gareki pushed the boy towards a side alley, "Run towards the parade and tell someone what's happening." The boy simply nodded and ran down the alley, Gareki stepping between the kid and the mysterious man.

"You really made this hard on yourself, if only you had just stayed with your friends instead of running." Gareki bristled as the man spoke, how could this stranger know so much about him. "What the hell do you want with a kid?" The man smiled at him and Gareki felt nearly paralyzed with fear. "Well since you let him get away I will just have to take you back instead. It shouldn't be a problem though, bringing back a friend of Circus will certainly pay more." Gareki clenched his fists, this man really pissed him off.

Suddenly the man was gone, Gareki hadn't even seen him move. He felt the man's presence behind him and immediately turned. The man punched him in the stomach, Gareki felt all the air leave his body and his vision darkened. He fell to the ground, hitting so hard that his goggles knocked off his head. The last thing he saw was the man smiling down at him before he lost consciousness.

The boy ran as fast as he could, he had to find someone to help him. He turned down an alley and ran smack into someone. He fell to the ground and looked up, sure the men had come for him. A different man with blonde, messy hair looked at him with kind eyes. He immediately felt safe and grabbed onto the blonde's pants. He was so overwhelmed with relief that he began crying. The blonde knelt down and allowed the boy to cry into his chest. "Are you okay?" The boy nodded into the man's chest. "My name's Yogi, what's yours?"

The boy looked up at the blonde, tears were still streaming down his face. "It's Ryotta." Yogi gave Ryotta a bright smile. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Ryotta nodded. "A man grabbed me but the guy with goggles helped me. Another man came and he told me to find help."

Yogi's face flashed over with a serious look, "Where did this happen?". Ryotta pointed in the direction he had come from. Yogi's smile returned, "Can you find a girl with blonde hair, she's working in the parade. They should be cleaning up by now, her name is Tsukumo and I want you to tell her what you told me." Ryotta thought carefully and nodded a yes. Yogi smiled his thanks and ran in the direction Ryotta had pointed.

Yogi had been sent to find Gareki by Nai, he had been worried about the teen who seemed to be more distant than usual. Yogi rushed through the alley ways, he stopped when he felt an evil aura. Yogi walked in the direction of the aura and stumbled on an alley that looked a little more disrupted than the others. He spotted something on the ground and his heart skipped a beat.

Yogi bent down and picked up Gareki's goggles, they were definitely his and Yogi immediately knew his friend was in danger. Yogi held the goggles tightly in his hand and ran back to tell the others.

 **On to the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

Gareki could hear people talking but he didn't recognize the voices. He felt pressure on his hands when he tried to move. He finally got his eyes open and was blinded by bright lights. Gareki's eyes finally adjusted and he saw a new man looking at him, he was wearing a lab coat and he seemed displeased with Gareki. "Where am I and who are you?" Gareki had been tied with his arms down at his sides and his hands behind his back. The man seemed to barely take any notice to Gareki as he checked his clipboard. "Oh, your part of an experiment I'm conducting. It won't take long." With that the man walked out of the room through a small door, Gareki took sudden notice to another door on the other side of the room as it opened. Inside the room seemed to be covered in blood causing Gareki to flinch and sending a shiver up his spine.

Gareki watched as a woman entered the room, he could tell from the few missions he had with Circus that she was a varuga. She looked towards him and gave a small laugh. "Your different from the usual, much older. You might be fun." Gareki became furious at her words, they had been using kids younger than him in order to….feed varuga. The woman reached around her back and flung a knife at Gareki, it sliced away his ropes and he immediately jumped to his feet.

Gareki tried to keep his anger under control, "You're a piece of garbage. Defenseless kids…" The woman didn't seem to take offense. "Sorry hun, but I have to eat too, whatever I'm given isn't exactly my ideal way of living either."

The woman rushed him, he could tell she had amazing strength. Gareki decided to try and use that against her. There was equipment in the room and Gareki ran for it. He stopped in front of something that looked like a large computer. Just as the woman made to punch him Gareki dodged and she completely shattered the computer. The woman flinched, "Shit…", an alarm sounded but the woman jumped for Gareki anyway. Gareki dodged again and she slammed into a box, but her other arm did manage to hit him.

Gareki slammed hard onto the floor but was distracted from the pain, the woman had obviously hit an electrical box and was being electrocuted. Gareki flinched a she screamed in pain, the power suddenly going off as she fell to the ground. Gareki could see that she wasn't dead and only unconscious. He felt a familiar dark presence and turned just in time to see the man from the alley. He looked displeased at the woman on the floor, "She's not very bright is she, although the doctor is pretty pissed you broke some of his equipment." Gareki stiffened, "Technically she did all the breaking." The man showed a genuine smile and Gareki didn't know how to react.

Suddenly there was a glint to Gareki's side and he saw thin, metal strings moving towards him. He tried to move but the strings wrapped around his wrists, then pulling him off the ground. Gareki yelled in pain as the full weight of his body was being held up by his wrists alone, the wires cutting him.

Gareki closed his eyes tightly and tried not to concentrate on the pain, he opened them when he felt the man's presence in front of him. He lowered Gareki just enough so he could barely put his feet on the ground. The binding style was effective, not allowing Gareki to move and also not letting him rest even for a moment or risk cutting his wrists even more.

"Who the hell are you?" Gareki took in a startled breath as the man got extremely close to him. "My name is…well you can call me Kyuko." Kyuko suddenly pressed his lips against Gareki's, whose eyes widened in surprise. Kyuko released and Gareki looked into his eyes, noticing for the first time that they were the darkest red had ever seen. "What are you…?" He was cut off from his sentence when Kyuko began kissing Gareki's neck. It felt amazing but Gareki couldn't help from pushing away. The action seperated him from Kyuko but cut his wrists a little more, enticing a hiss of pain from the teen. Kyuko had a look of utter surprise on his face, "That's the first time any one has ever resisted me." Gareki looked to the ground trying to rid his mind of Kyuko's actions. Kyuko gave another genuine smile, "I see, you like someone very much, enough to push me away." Gareki widened his eyes, there was someone he liked but he had decided to leave Circus and he didn't want to face him again. Kyuko's smile saddened, "I'm sorry but I have to do this, just pretend it's the one you love." Kyuko began to kiss Gareki's neck again, enticing groans from the teen. "Please…stop…" Gareki felt like he was on fire, he didn't want this and it hurt how much his body liked it. Tears fell down his face as Kyuko reached down to Gareki's pants. Kyuko suddenly lifted his eyes to Gareki, "I won't go any further, I just need to get you aroused." Kyuko gently felt Gareki but every touch made Gareki feel more sick.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Gareki's lower neck. He gasped in pain as Kyuko bit into his left lower side of his neck. Gareki immediately began to feel light headed. His wrists were released and he fell, Kyuko catching him, still biting into his neck, the two fell to the floor.

Gareki felt a pressure on his body and saw as Kyuko lifted himself off his neck. There was some blood on Kyuko's mouth but he looked almost sad. Gareki didn't have time to think as darkness once again enveloped him.

Yogi felt like he was going to puke. Circus had apparently been looking into doctors who they had suspected of illegal experiments. But because they had no direct proof, until now they were unable to act. Both teams had worked together in order to capture everyone involved more effectively. When they caught the doctor he had shown no remorse for what he had done, claiming the experiments results would have made up for all the deaths.

The group confessed easily enough. Explaining in detail how they would hire low level thieves and criminals to kidnap children and loners, then turn around and feed those unlucky people to captured low level varuga.

Yogi had been the one to find the room that the captured varuga had killed her victims in, the amount of blood was utterly disgusting and Yogi shook with both anger and fear knowing Gareki had been brought here. No one on the teams had been able to find Gareki, so they resorted to asking the head doctor.

Hirato asked him, he seemed the only one able to keep his cool concerning the missing teen.

Hirato had only been in the room with the doctor for a few minutes before he came out, his face as stoic as ever. Yogi held himself back from attacking Hirato with questions.

"It seems Gareki was too much to handle for the doctor and their varuga, he was sold to an outside party for the cost of damages his arrival brought. The doctor claims to not know the outside party, only that it was a young man with black hair and a severe aura." Yogi fell to the ground with tears streaming down his face, partly relief that Gareki had not been killed, at least not in that disturbing room. Tsukumo comforted Yogi the best she could, both dreading the news they would have to tell Nai when they returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

Gareki couldn't move but he didn't feel any bindings or ropes on his body. He opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be a jail cell. It was old and looked like it hadn't been used for anything in a while. Although the bed he was in did seem to be clean and didn't really fit the décor of the rest of his cell. Gareki tried to move but his limbs felt heavy, he suddenly remembered what had happened with Kyuko and stiffened. Gareki had thought vampires were just fairytales parents and older kids told to scare younger kids into behaving. But the only way Gareki could understand all this was to classify Kyuko as a vampire, why else would he drink his blood.

Gareki couldn't help wonder why he was still alive. There wasn't any pain in his neck anymore, although most of his body felt numb.

Gareki started to feel his arms again but his legs were still completely numb. Gareki heard a creaking sound coming from a dark corner of the room. A young girl walked in, she was holding what looked like food and some medical supplies in her arms. She smiled when she saw Gareki and he could tell from looking at her that she was a normal human.

She entered his cell, "How are you feeling?" Gareki was too confused to answer and the way she asked the question made him feel she already knew the answer. She set the materials on a nearby table. "I'm Shunko, I…well I work here."

"Gareki…" She smiled brightly when he spoke, "I'm just going to make you feel a little better, okay?" Gareki was wary of her but nodded his approval. She immediately got to work examining Gareki's neck, and testing his mobility. When she had finished the exam Shunko gave him some food.

Gareki had no idea he was so hungry until he saw the food. He had never eaten so fast in his life. "Slow down a bit or you'll puke!" He did as he was told.

Gareki was finally beginning to feel back to normal when he heard the door open again. This time an all too familiar face walked in. Gareki stiffened when he saw Kyuko. Kyuko seemed to notice and smiled, albeit he looked embarrassed. Gareki was extremely confused. Shunko bristled with anger when she saw Kyuko. "You're not suppose to be in here, Kyuko!" Gareki internally gasped, how could this normal girl say something like that to this man?

Kyuko seemed to blush brighter, "I know, I just wanted to say I was sorry. Come on Shunto, just let me talk to him?" Gareki was completely freaked out at how they spoke to each other. Kyuko had completely changed his personality when it came to Shunko, he acted like a sad puppy.

Gareki was taken by surprise when Shunko turned to him, "Is that okay Gareki? If it's not I won't hesitate to kick him out." Gareki looked over at Kyuko and saw his pleading face, it reminded him of someone else and Gareki's heart skipped a beat. He looked down to keep them from seeing his blush and nodded his okay.

Shunto seemed to understand and walked out, passing Kyuko and giving him a look of warning. Kyuko gave her an understanding smile.

Kyuko carefully entered Gareki's cell, which he had now noted the cell had not been locked the entire time he was awake. Kyuko sat down in a chair and kept a comfortable distance between them. There was an awkward silence that neither of them seemed to know how to break.

Kyuko spoke first, "So…are you okay?" Gareki had been staring at his hands but looked up, "How could you ask me that?!" Gareki was fine after Shunko took care of him, he looked at his wrapped wrists and flinched. Kyuko noticed and cringed, "I'm sorry about that, I was just doing my job, but when you pushed me away…". Kyuko blushed. Gareki didn't know how to react and found himself blushing. "Why did you…do…that to me?" Somehow Gareki got the question out and now both boys were blushing furiously. "I…I…mean…I have to do that, it makes it easier and quicker to get a person's blood, it also lets my fangs come out."

Gareki's eyes were wide, so Kyuko really was a vampire. "So you're a…?"

Kyuko smiled, "Vampire, is what people sometimes call it." "I thought vampires didn't exist." "Well we don't exactly want to be found. That's why we don't go out killing people all the time. There are rules, we aren't like varuga." Gareki could feel himself relax a little as the conversation went on, even with the severity of what they were talking about.

Gareki took a deep breath and looked Kyuko straight in the eyes. "Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Kyuko sighed, "Well there are several different types of vampires that currently exist. My group is one that is a bit higher up than the others, sort of like a class system. We have to drink blood to survive but we don't choose randomly." Kyuko blushed and began playing with his hands. "We…kind of find someone we think we might like and then we test if they're really the one for us. It's a bit like love at first sight with humans, except after we drink their blood we sort of feel it. Anyway we bring the person we pick back to our homes, we call them familiars. Shunko is one, she is a very high up vampire's familiar."

Gareki took this all in and blushed feverishly, "Wait…am I…you're familiar?!" Kyuko returned Gareki's blush. Gareki didn't feel right, he tried to get up, he needed to get out of here.

Gareki didn't realize he was still a little weak and immediately began to fall. Kyuko quickly caught him. Gareki was in too much shock to move. Kyuko suddenly set Gareki back down on the bed, his body had seemed really hot when Gareki touched him. Kyuko kept his eyes hidden as he quickly rushed out of the room. Gareki found himself worrying if Kyuko was sick, and then shook his head. Why did he care about that guy, he had practically kidnapped him and did…that… Gareki blushed and put his hands up to his face, he couldn't help think about what had happened at the lab.

Kyuko rushed out of the basement. He leaned against a concrete wall, sliding to a sitting position. He breathed in deeply, his fangs had slipped out. He wasn't supposed to see Gareki today exactly because of this reason. Just touching Gareki had sent his blood boiling, he desperately wanted to drink Gareki's blood.

Kyuko remembered how Gareki's blood had tasted, it had been amazing. That time it had taken everything not to go all the way with Gareki. He had eventually pulled himself off and made a deal with that doctor to buy Gareki, although he would never mention that to the teen.

Kyuko gripped his stomach with one hand and his throat with the other. He was so desperate for Gareki's blood that his throat burned, his fangs refusing to retreat back into his mouth. Kyuko was so occupied he didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards him.

"Breaking the rules, you're risking a hefty punishment." Kyuko was startled but quickly realized the voice was his brother, Kosai. Kyuko couldn't even speak. Kosai handed him something, "Drink it." Kyuko chugged the drink and started coughing. "I never said to chug it." Kosai laughed at his younger brother. Kyuko made a face at the now empty cup. "What was that, it was gross!" Kosai smiled, "It was just something to calm you down, Shunko would be pissed if she saw you like this"

"Thanks, Kosai." His brother shrugged, "You must really like him huh?" Kyuko blushed and quickly stood, "I don't know what you mean." The brothers walked down the hall, Kosai laughing while his brother continued to blush.

Yogi lay in his bed, sulking. It had been a full three days since Gareki had gone missing. Circus had to call off the search, Gareki had never officially been one of them and they had 'more important' things to do. For Yogi nothing was more important than finding Gareki.

Yogi rested an arm over his head, he let himself cry. He felt like he was truly the only one in Circus who cared for him. Everyone seemed to get over Gareki's disappearance fairly quickly. Nai was the only other person that Yogi felt actually cared. Although after three days Nai had cried himself out, he put on his usual face and continued on. But Yogi couldn't do that, he missed Gareki more than he ever thought he would. Yogi sat up abruptly in his bed, maybe he thought of Gareki as more than a friend. Fresh tears began to fall down Yogi's face, he should have realized something was wrong sooner.

"Gareki…Gareki…I'm so sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Stockholm Syndrome or love? You decide...**

Gareki had been at the Vampire Mansion for a few days now, they had given him his own room and it felt weird to be surrounded by so many strange auras (vampires). When he would see someone they would smile politely and continue walking, the only people he had actually talked to were Shunko, Kyuko and Kosai. He had met Kosai the other day and had seen just how normal the brothers acted together.

Gareki was so confused and it frustrated him. He lay in his bed thinking everything over. Before everything had happened he had fallen for a certain messy, blonde haired Circus agent. He had tried to leave before anything got too serious, he didn't even know if Yogi felt the same way about him. Gareki didn't know if he could take the chance of being turned down by Yogi.

Although it was pretty obvious Kyuko really liked him. Gareki did seem to be developing feelings for him, but he felt nervous around him too. Kyuko was a vampire and their first meeting really kept Gareki wary of him. He sighed angrily, why was all of this happening to him?

Gareki's door creaked open, he sat up and saw Kyuko close the door behind him. Gareki felt himself unintentionally stiffen but his stomach fluttered. "What is it?" Kyuko avoided looking him in the eyes. "You know you're not a familiar yet." Gareki was once again confused, "What are you talking about?" Kyuko sighed, "In order to stay here you have to be a vampire or a familiar. So if you want to stay here I have to make you a familiar." Gareki began to get nervous, "How exactly…do you become a familiar?" Kyuko blushed, "Well…" Gareki's eyes widened and he blushed. "Gareki, I really like you and I want you to stay here with me. If you don't want to though then I will let you leave."

Gareki's head was spinning, he didn't know what to do. "I…I don't…" Gareki trailed off. Kyuko slowly walked over to him, each step he made sure was okay with Gareki. Kyuko soon stood in front of Gareki, who seemed deep in thought. Both had deep blushes on their faces.

Kyuko lightly touched Gareki's hand. Suddenly Kyuko could feel Gareki's pulse, it was beating so fast and he was so warm. Kyuko could feel his fangs coming out. He realized he had three options. 1) Leave now and try to calm down 2) Lose control and bite into Gareki, probably gravely injuring him 3) Lose control and make Gareki his familiar.

Gareki looked up at Kyuko and could see the lust in his eyes, he was scared but he realized if Kyuko was to leave now he would be in pain for a while, until he calmed down. Gareki suddenly noticed the tears streaming down Kyuko's face. Gareki was shaking but he slowly lifted his other hand to place it on Kyuko's.

As soon as he set his hand down Kyuko slammed his lips into Gareki's. The sudden power of Kyuko sent Gareki back onto the bed.

Gareki struggled to remain calm, Kyuko started by kissing his neck, Gareki felt his nerves starting to act up, he didn't want Kyuko to drink his blood yet.

Kyuko broke away from Gareki, "Don't worry, I'll wait until you say it's okay." Gareki felt a lot calmer now. Kyuko lifted and pulled his shirt off, quickly taking Gareki's off too. He continued kissing Gareki, one hand gently pulling on is nipple wile the other entered his pants.

Gareki gasped when Kyuko touched his member. He felt like he couldn't breath. Gareki was so entranced he didn't even notice when Kyuko took off Gareki's pants and underwear then his own. "Gareki…?"

Gareki came back to reality when Kyuko spoke his name, "Go…". Kyuko didn't hesitate and continued stroking Gareki's nipple and put his mouth around his member. Gareki gasped in ecstasy. Suddenly Kyuko's other hand was entering him. Gareki gasped in surprise and gripped Kyuko's hair.

It started with one finger and then moved to two, finally three fingers. Gareki suddenly felt an amazing feeling, he let out a moan. Kyuko smiled, taking his mouth away from Gareki's member, which was dripping with cum. "I found your spot…"

Gareki gripped Kyuko's hair harder, "..Shut…up…" Kyuko removed his fingers, sliding his body up so he could give Gareki a passionate kiss, Gareki's legs over Kyuko's shoulders. Gareki had to pull away to breath. He suddenly felt Kyuko's member nudging him, trying to get it. "Wait…stohggh…huu…"

Kyuko inserted his member into Gareki. The sounds Gareki made nearly had Kyuko laughing.

Gareki wasn't paying attention though, he felt Kyuko inside him, the feeling was amazing and he suddenly wanted more. "Deeper…Kyu..ko…" Kyuko was surprised but did as he was told, thrusting his body deeper and faster within Gareki. Gareki yelled in surprise even though he had told Kyuko to go further.

Kyuko hit Gareki's spot and his mouth flew open, "…uhhh…." He was cut off when Kyuko slammed his mouth into his. Their tongues intertwined and Gareki could barely breath.

Gareki broke his mouth free when Kyuko cummed inside him. "Kyu…ko…!" "I'm sorry."

Gareki lay his head to the side, "Now…" Kyuko stopped for a second, "Are…you…sure?" He received a nod and bit gently into Gareki, still thrusting as he sucked his loves blood. Gareki hadn't realized how amazing it would feel during sex.

Gareki moaned louder than he had before, but immediately felt exhausted. "Kyu….k…o." Kyuko immediately released his hold on Gareki and the two lay next to each other panting. Kyuko sat up and looked at Gareki, worry all over his face. "Are you okay?" Gareki was still breathing hard and the fang marks left a small amount of blood dripping down his neck.

Gareki had his eyes closed and his breathing was beginning to slow down, "Gare-!"

Kyuko was suddenly cut off when Gareki launched himself onto him. They landed with their mouths together and Gareki lay on Kyuko. Gareki broke off the kiss and fell right to sleep on Kyuko.

Kyuko watched as Gareki slept, he was smiling like an idiot and happy no one else was there to see his face. Kyuko noticed as Gareki's puncture wounds disappeared in front of his eyes. He ran his hand through Gareki's hair, "I love you, Gareki my familiar."

With that Kyuko followed Gareki into a deep sleep.

Yogi sat up in his bed with a start. He was sweating and his heart was racing, something was wrong. He had a strange feeling in his chest. Yogi seriously hoped it had just been a nightmare but something told him he wouldn't be that lucky.

 **I need reviews now if you want me to continue, I'm evil like that. Anyway I will take suggestion at who Gareki should be with. If i get enough votes on GAreki's love I might write both versions.**


End file.
